Breaking Dawn Continues
by cocoenutt
Summary: Jacob finally announces his love for Renesmee. Just when they think things just couldnt get better...they get worse! Lots of familiar faces return with vengence. A lot of secrets in the dark come to the light. Will they make it through...or not...


**AUTHOR'S NOTE : **Ok I have a few things to say before my readers dive into my delicious story. Now this story is about Nessie and Jacob really. It has the original characters in it with no new add on's.

My story won have a lot of lemons in it but there are some. And I will try to update this story at least once a week…..maybe more then that though.

Im still think of a soundtrack for this story but ill let you know.

Some of you may know that this story was once on .com but with all of there new rules and such I decided to move it here where I am free to put pretty much anything in my story.

I would like to add that I am thankful for any of you who followed me over from the saga to here…it is a great feeling to know my readers are dedicated. If you are from the saga and you are not apart of fan then just simple leave me a message on the saga and ill take that as your comment. I made this suggestion because it takes at least a day before you are a part of the fan and are able to leave a comment.

Well I think that's all….ill c ya at the end ppl! Enjoy!

**J. POV.**

I rolled out of bed and glance at the alarm clock on my night stand across from my small bed. It read 10:00.

Stretching then grabbing my shorts and tying them around my leg made me feel a bit exposed. I didn't care much though.

My name is Jacob Black. I'm 22 years old and I live in a small town called La push, just 15 minutes away from Forks. I'm currently not in college but I have a good reason.

You see, I'm kind of in love with the most amazing girl in the world. Renesmee Carlie Cullen. She is also 22 now…technically. She is a half vampire beauty. Because of this she tends to grow faster than most.

I had something special planned for her. We had been dating for about three years now but I was always too cowardice to tell her the truth about me.

Of course she had already known that I was a werewolf, but she didn't know a thing about imprinting or that I had imprinted on her. She didn't know that her mom, Bella and I were in love before.

Though the last part wasn't really relevant I felt that she had the right to know. I mean, the only reason it happened was because she and I were meant to be together. Now if I could only get her to see that before she exploded from know about her mother and my past together.

I climbed out of my window and ran feet away right before phasing. This felt good. I didn't hate phasing now.

I had actually welcomed the lifestyle of the wolf. Constantly phasing kept me young. It kept me In a state where I didn't get old physically. Which was good if I planned on spending the rest of my life with Nessie.

Running now though the forest I noticed that I wasn't alone. Leah was here, in her wolf form I mean.

" _What's up kid?" _She asked nonchalantly.

" _Kid? Really Leah?" _I thought, rolling my eyes.

" _It makes since if you think about it." _She said.

" _Oh really?" _I asked sarcastically.

" _Yes really. Shall I enlighten you Black?" _

Rolling my eyes I responded, " _yea sure, enlighten me Clearwater? Please do tell me what I obviously don't already know."_

She smirked. _"well lets see if I can dumb it down for you so that your tiny little raisin of a brain can take it all in."_

I laughed my throaty wolf laugh. _" well? " _I pushed, still running toward my destination.

"_well I assume your on your way to the cullens house, which is exactly my point. You are like a kid. Children make dumb mistakes and will keep on with them unless mommy talks to them about it. Well Jacob im your mommy, and im telling you this is a dumb mistake."_

I dug deeper into the ground trying hard to get away from her now, know what she was getting at. _" don't want to hear it Leah."_ I notified her.

She ran faster easily keeping up with me. Not that she needed to, we could talk no matter the distance. _" well to bad. You wanted me to enlighten you so that's what I'm doing. Jake you , no WE, as in our kind don't belong with there kind. Its just not normal. If it were there would never had been a treaty in the first place. Which by the way you so stupidly vetoed if you will. "_

I stopped and waited for her to get close to where I was. I hated when she reminded me of my act of removing the treaty out of play. I snarled while talking. _" Leah shut up okay! If it weren't meant to happen then it wouldn't be how it is today, and I took the treaty out of act because it was no longer needed. Both sides are able to be trusted. Therefore no need for the treaty that was put into place years ago! Move on Leah." _I said while turning my back on her.

She snarled. _" look Jacob!" _She Yelled. _" im just trying to help!"_

" _By telling me my imprint was some kind of mistake?"_

She smirked. _" you said it Black. Not me."_

I was irritated and very upset by her words so when I got to the cottage I couldn't phase back because of my anger that was erupting from so deep inside of me.

I heard Nessie moving around in the house. It was easy to distinguish her footsteps from Bella's or Edwards.

I saw her look out of her window searching for the source of the noise. I tried to keep quiet, not wanting her to know I was here yet because I was only in my wolf form.

" Jake? Is that you Jake?" She must have known it was me.

" _no its just the wind babe go back to sleep* _I thought.

" Jake man I know its you." She harshly whispered.

What about Bella and Edward. They will kill me if they find out I'm here so late.

Maybe I could just talk to her for a second.

I saw her climb out of the window and look directly toward me. Shit! Thought she didn't notice me.

" Damn it Jake your scaring me. Get out here." She whispered. Bella and Edward had to be home if she was whispering.

I quickly phase and put on my shorts. As I walked out of the dark woods she sighed and walked over to me.

Shoving me lightly she said "Dude I thought something was wrong with you! Don't you ever do that again. Got it?"

I laughed and hugged her. " Yea Nessie, I wont do it again."

She smiled in response. " so whats up. What are you doing here?"

I fiddled with my fingers and looked away blushing. Which wasn't so rare since I met her.

How could I tell her that I was in love with her? How could I tell her about imprinting and _she_ was my imprint? This would be hard.

I must have been taking to long to respond to her. " Jake dude what's up?'

This simple touch sent electricity through my body. " Um….well nessie…you see um…"

"Jake deep breathes. In…and out. In…and out." She demonstrated by also taking deep breathes and mimicking with her hands what I should do.

I followed her instructions. "um.. so where is Bells and Edward?"

"oh they went hunting? Is that what you wanted to ask me Jake?"

_What did she mean?_ I thought. Did she know what I was here to ask her. _Oh shit Jake you caught! _I thought. There was no way I could go through with this now. She already knew what was up Wait, how could she? I was going insane.

I inhaled deeply once again and looked at her. She was breathtaking. I couldn't believe that I was so lucky. Out of all the people within our two packs I was the one who had imprinted on such an amazing women.

" Would you like to take a walk with me?" I asked hoping she would join me.

She blushed. " Yea, yea that would be nice.

I smiled and took her hand. We didn't really talk until we were almost to the clearing.

" So whats up?" She asked smiling.

That was one thing I loved about her. Even though she was raised properly she had more of Bella's attitude. Nessie was down to earth and cool. She was relaxing, which I loved.

I stopped walking once we entered the clearing and gestured for her to sit down with me.

I smiled when she blushed. She was suddenly so shy.

"So Nessie…well you know im a wolf right?"

"um lets see. Ever since I was a tiny baby I have seen you explode into an enormous pretty little wolf numerous times…so I would say I do."

I laughed but then I frowned immediately afterward.

"Whats wrong?" She asked.

" Im not a pretty little wolf. Im a viciously strong and huge wolf. There is a difference you know?"

She smiled and shoved me a bit. " Yea sure Jake. I big difference."

I laughed and we both sighed at the same time. Well this was it. I was going to tell her about imprinting. I know I should have already done it but it takes time to build this kind of courage.

" So Nessie there is something you don't know about werewolves."

She stood and walked around me slowly…seductively. " Really…" She asked.

I smiled at her attempt of being sexy. I knew she was just kidding. Once she saw me laugh she sat back down and laughed with me.

"So what don't I know about you Jake?"

"Well its this thing we do…Its when we fall in love with someone, but more then that. It like love at first sight. When you find that special someone who completes you. The one you cant live without. That person becomes your heart…..your soul…..your all."

I looked up to gaze upon one of the most beautiful faces in the world. "its called a-"

"Imprint. Its called an imprint right Jake?"

I stood up and looked at her. How did she know? I never told her. My mind began to swirl with all the possibilities. Had another wolf imprinted on her and told her about it before I had the chance? My body began to quiver with that thought.

She stood and placed her hands on my shoulders. "What's wrong? Why are you mad? Did I do something?"

I had to calm myself down. I couldn't have her thinking she was the reason for this happening.

My body slowly began to stop shaking. Once I was still I grabbed her hands and held them in mine.

"Well now that you have told me that you know what I spent a whole five minutes of my life trying to tell you, I should ask how you know….?"

She laughed as if the answer to my question qas pretty obvious.

" Jake do you know who I am? I hear things that everyone else doesn't think I hear. Im not that little girl was completely uninformed about every little thing. I know about the whole imprinting thing…I think its cool!"

She began to dance around with her arms in the air. " I mean falling in love with someone just by looking at them. Knowing that they are your everything and having your happily ever after…"

She stopped dancing in front of me and grabbed my hands. " It's simply amazing Jacob."

I smiled. Happy she thought so. " Well that's actually very….good that you feel that way." She looked at me with a look that displayed question marks. " You see Nessie, me being a werewolf, I have imprinted on someone and-" I stopped in mid sentence.

Her face had suddenly became one of pain and sorrow.

" What's wrong Ness?"

She let go of my hands. "Well I'm happy for you." she said. Though I wasn't so convinced. " So who is she?" She asked while turning her back.

Suddenly I understood. She was jealous…but why?

"Ness…are you…jealous?" I asked.

She turned to me with an appalled look.

"What? How….what…I don't believe…."

I gave her a questioning look.

She sighed heavily. "Okay fine maybe a little…but not because I like you or anything. Because I just want you to find the right one…how do you know its her?"

I laughed. " Well for one, she is my imprint. And Nessie I should tell you," I said while walking to her and grabbing her hand. " You shouldn't be jealous."

She looked up at me. " oh really?"

" Yes really." I said. By now our faces were inches apart. I leaned in and kissed her. I felt electricity soar through my body. I loved the feeling of her soft lips touching mine.

Much to my dislike, she pulled away. She looked deep into my eyes. Her breathes were just as fast as mine. Then she swallowed the not in her throat and sighed.

"Its me isn't it? Im your imprint?" She asked.

I nodded in response

She smiled so wide I thought her face would crack. " I knew it. I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" she yelled before kissing me again.

After what seemed like hours of kissing I pulled away. I stared at her.

" You knew? How?"

She smiled and layed her head on my chest, her ear on my heart. " Have you ever noticed your heart beat matches my own?"

I Froze so that I could listen to both of our hearts. It sounded as if there was only one heart beating not two. Simply because the pattern of our heart beats were identical.

I smiled. "Now I have, but you didn't answer my question. How did you know?"

She looked up at me and smiled. " Silly Jake, I always knew you were my happily ever after."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **So what did all of you think? Was it good….oh I hope it was. Your thought really matter.

So like I said before, thankx to all my followers from the SAGA and I hope you loved the new and improved story.

I don't have a song for this chapter nor do I have a play list for the story…..but who liked the ending? I did!

Well leave me some lovin' and tell me what you think!

BTW i know i told most it would be up yester day but...excuses, excuses...sorry..dont hate me


End file.
